The world unites!
by nelmari
Summary: Ginny gets to represent Britain when ten countries unite. They dance and the shock of what they dance on. Oh, and the Ending is to die for...literaly! R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any, not even the song. It's not one of my favourites but it just fit in the story.

A/N: Not exactly what you would call drama, it's more like suspense. I felt it as I wrote this. So I hope you do too. I like my ending more than I like the dancing but that had to happen. Enjoy…if you can!

Chapter 1.

It had been three months since the school closed down. Harry had stayed with the Dursleys till the drove him to the Bottle… no sorry. The Burrow. The Dursleys drove Harry to the Burrow. Now with that cleared…

Harry had just arrived at the house and already they were feasting away at lunch.

"Where's Ginny" Harry asked when she wasn't at lunch or dinner.

"Camp." Mrs. Weasley answered as she handed Harry the sweet Potatoes and urging him to eat more.

"Camp?"

"Yeah, Ginny was chosen to go to America on an 'All girls' camp" Ron informed Harry.

"Aren't those camps during the summer?" Harry asked and gulped down more corn.

"Muggle camps are during the summer, the rest of the time it's just empty." Ron said with bread in his mouth.

"Ronald! What happened to you manners?" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Sorry mum. Anyway, some rich witch or wizard had hired the place for the months of February, March and April. After that the group travels around the world to demonstrate what they have learned. Or something like that." Ron finished his food and waited for dessert. Harry finished too, but he wasn't sure he could eat any more.

"All in all, we are very proud of our Ginny. She is one of four from Britain aloud to go." Mrs Weasley said in her most motherly voice.

"Interesting," was all Harry could say.

For the following weeks Harry stayed in Percy's old room.

On the last day of April Mrs Weasley rushed out of the kitchen with a letter in hand.

"It's from Ginny," she said over excitedly.

"Mum, we've been getting a letter from Ginny once a week for months. I don't think this will be any different from: 'Everything's Great, learning a lot and missing you all' that's what she'd been writing all along" Ron had quoted. He and Harry were playing Wizards Chess when she came in.

"This one's bigger, Ron." Mrs Weasley chirped. "Arthur, come quick" she called out to the yard. Mr Weasley ran into the house with mud all over his shirt and hands. Mrs Weasley chose to ignore it though. Molly started to read the letter.

"Dearest Weasleys and Harry,

"I'm pleased to say that today is the first day we get to do whatever we want. And for once in this whole time I get enough time to actually write you all a decent letter.

It's been a long time since I'd seen my favourite people and I miss you a lot. But know that that is exactly what drives me to be the best in everything that I do. The best news is that tonight they will be announcing the ten girls who will represent their countries and hold your thumbs up that I get in. I will send the result along with this letter afterwards. By the time you get this, I might be on my way to tour with the group or half way home.

I love you all. Will see you soon and send my love to all other Weasleys.

Infinite Xs and Os,

Ginny."

The letter came with a certificate reading:

"To

Gineva Weasley

On the day of the

22nd of April

For…

Outstanding performance skills,

Heartfelt bravery and

Being the best of all.

NB! We have chosen you as the representative for Britain.

Everlasting congratulations to you and your family."

"Impressive!" Harry mused.

"Wow, Ginny represents Britain? That's bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted. Everyone in the house was ecstatic. Mrs Weasley framed the certificate and hung it against the wall.

Another letter followed two days later and even Ron and Harry wondered what Ginny had to say.

"Dearest Weasleys and Harry,

I don't have much time, I'm writing this in our five-minute break.

Can you believe it? I'm representing Britain! Oh I can't wait to get back. But before we do, I'm sending you four tickets to see our show in France. If you have trouble getting there let me know soon. The show is the union of the world and no-one can miss it. You're all coming to the gala event. It's the 7th of May at 6 o'clock and don't be late.

Must go now, see you all then. Love you,

Ginny."

"The gala event. These must cost a fortune." Ron stated as he held up the four silver tickets.

"I bet Ginny could afford more" Harry said as he took out the last paper in the envelope. It was a Wizards cheque for a hundred Galleons and it read: Weekly payment. Harry handed it to Mrs Weasley and she nearly collapsed at the sight of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

On the seventh they packed a few things and went to find the port key. They arrive at exactly 5 o'clock and had time to wonder around. They were on a field much like with the Quidich world cup and tents were set up everywhere. They found the way to the stadium and browsed through the stalls.

Harry found a stall that sold pictures of the camp and they looked for some with Ginny in. They found three and bought them. They ran into Fred and George on the platform and found out that Ginny had sent them tickets too.

Harry bought four Britain banners and they went to get their seats.

They waited for the stadium to fill and for the action to start.

The music filled the place with excitement and everyone anticipated the amazement.

Silence fell and a man stepped onto the floor. The sound of his slow footsteps made it unbearable to wait.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Just so you know I have enchanted my microphone to speak whatever language you understand. So while the Greeks understand me, so do the Koreans and so on.

Anyway… Lets get to the main event." A drum roll went down and everyone clapped hands.

"In alphabetical order: From the mysterious region of Arabia, the mystifying lady Jenah men Sarha'a." The darkly tanned girl from Arabia came onto the floor doing cartwheels. Everyone cheered.

"Next we have from Great Britain and clad in white, Ginny of the Burrow!" the Weasleys cheered excessively. They whistled and chanted Ginny's name. She came out on her broomstick, looking really good in her white and glittery costume.

Next was France. Ludivine la Mer was clad in red.

Fourth: Germany with Delphine der Dom in green. Harry noticed that the costumes where generally the same, there was a difference here and there. Like the colour and the decorations.

Fifth came Lena a po Santorini the Greek girl. She was clad in blue.

Sixth was Italy with L'uccello il Colosseo clad in yellow.

Seventh: in Gold, was Kubin Mauel from Korea.

Eighth: Gabi Mye-chet dressed in Brown fur, from Russia.

Ninth: in lilac from Spain, Sonrisa Costa

And last but not least, Mia of Boston dressed in black and silver from the USA!

(A/N: Note to self: Don't EVER do that again. Don't write what you can't pronounce and don't make your faithful readers try either! Sorry about that.)

Anyway, when all the girls were on the floor the waved and blew kisses to the crowd. They looked amazing with all the colours and glitters and perfect bodies.

"Ready girls?" the one named Mia called.

"Okay!" they all shouted together and formed a circle.

"For Love! For Piece! For Truth! For Beauty! And for Freedom!" they chanted and placed their hands together in the middle of the circle.

"We will unite or we will fall!" they finished and threw their hands into the air. The circle broke gracefully and formed a line.

"Terror, this is what you call us" they sung and then the music started again. They danced while the music was all you could hear. Their bodies twisted and turned in ways that seemed impossible.

"I strike terror among men, I can't be bothered by what they think." The first girl sung loud enough for the whole stadium to hear. From there on every girl had a chance to sing a line or two. Though it was hard to distinguish when it was Ginny's turn. The song continued:

"I bear my cross, my soul, my self.

I forgive but I never forget.

I was put upon this earth in female form but I can handle myself with the best of you as well as the worst. And I often have.

I have the right to remain silent but I chose to speak, sing, scream."

'I have lips, hips…tits,

I am the power of a woman,

Strong like music

True in friendship.

But without my friend there would be no music,

Only spoken words.'

Music again as they jumped and swayed.

"I am able to change so I live without regret,

Without remorse only reminisce.

I am drunk, I am sober.

Heaven doesn't want me and hell's afraid I'll take over.

Don't bother to censor me or shut me up

Because it won't work.

I'm cold in distant yet warm in close.

For those who deserve to see that side of me, part of me, the heart of me.

You find me so hard to understand in your world.

The world you believe to be so normal.

I am deformed, scorned, reborn.

I am ME and I know exactly who I am, what I am and the wrath I bring.

The ugly beauty, the lying truth, virgin whore, the quiet storm.

A lover, a fighter, a saint, a sinner, a sister, a daughter.

Old school, a beginner.

I have decorated myself with love, hate, truth, you – all of you, both of you, none of you, more than one of you.

Lips of sugar, eyes like me, I've watched men come, go, cheat.

I sleep to dream and dream of sleep…" then silence passed for about a second and Harry could hear his heart beat.

"I've been crucified, justified, mortified by my behaviour.

Both feminine and masculine.

I'm a contradiction, a juxtaposition.

My relieve is my release and

Only time will tell…

All's well that ends well!

I'm unsweetened, unclean, been called drama queen.

Ex-girlfriend, ex-member, a tantrum, a temper.

I point my finger, take the blame

And this time I will honour me

Because no one is going ruin me.

If I have to, I will ruin myself and it will be my ruin…my ruin"

With the last echo of 'ruin' a blast of light filled the stadium and sparks erupted around the girls. The spectators were speechless and as quiet as death but Harry didn't blame them. The song sounded evil! The breathless girls disappeared with a cloud of smoke. The people started filing out and all that the Weasleys did was sit and sulk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A week later Ginny sat at the kitchen table and played thoughtfully with the honey bottle.

"Ginny honey, are you going to finish your tea?" Mrs Weasley sliced through Ginny's deep thoughts.

"Uhm, yes sorry mum." She mumbled and gulped down the rest from her cup.

She jumped up and ran to the back where Harry and Ron where busy tearing down an old and dangerous tree house.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. They guys turned around and put down their tools to see what Ginny was up to.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and held him tightly before she kissed him. Harry was stunned but he responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his lips over hers, nibbled and sucked while his tongue moved over hers.

"Hey, you got company here!" Ron complained. Ginny pulled away and lovingly looked into Harry's eyes.

"Leave us won't you?" she asked without taking her eyes off Harry. She pulled him closer and they kissed again. Ginny played with Harry's hair and he with hers. Ron had walked away and was covering inside the house.

"I love you" Ginny said when she got a chance.

"I love you" Harry replied after catching his breath.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Ginny's body became stiff but she still held on to him.

"Ginny…" Harry touched her cheek but she avoided his eyes.

In a flash Ginny had a small golden dagger in her hand and held it out to Harry's neck. In her other hand was her wand. Before Harry could react to that, Ginny made one swift movement with the knife and Harry collapsed to the ground with a gash the size of the Nile across his throat.

Inside the house Mrs Weasley found Ron sitting on his own.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron gave her an unpleasant look and motioned to the door.

"He and Ginny are kissing by the tree house." He complained. A smile spread across her face.

"About time if you ask me" Mrs Weasley took a peak outside but didn't see them.

"Where are they?"

"The tree house mum!" Ron said as he too looked out. Together they saw Harry collapse by Ginny's feet.

"Ginny NO!" Ron screamed as he and Mrs Weasley ran across the yard. Ginny turned around to look, then she grabbed the dead Harry and disappeared with another cloud of smoke.

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha. Had to do it but if you want the happier ending ask, I will forward it for you. Sorry if you don't like it. I would like to know who does like it! Any criticism is very welcome. So R&R!

Till next time!


End file.
